The Newlywed Game
by Johanna-002
Summary: Clarisse and Joseph VS. Sheila and Sebastian in "The Newlywed Game". A little fluffy Humor. One-Shot! Read and Review!


**Title: **The Newlywed Game

**Summary: **Clarisse and Joseph VS. Sheila and Sebastian in "The Newlywed Game". A little fluffy Humor.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, I also do not own any of the Cast members. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney & all of the other respectful owners. I do however own my writing, so please don't steal Johanna-002©.

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Joseph asked as he sat next to Sebastian, as his wife sat across from him at the dinning table next to Shelia.

Clarisse smiled flirtatiously, "Because you love me."

"Okay you gooroos." Mia mocked, "Don't get all mushy now, we have company."

"What are we playing tonight?" Sheila asked curiously. Ever since Clarisse and Joseph had ties the knot seven months ago, the couples had gotten together at least one a month for a game night.

It was enjoyable. Sheila and Sebastian were such honest and exciting company.

"The Newlywed game," Mia said, "I figured I'd be the narrator. We all know how much Sebastian likes to cheat."

"Lies,"

"Sure," Joseph mocked with a roll of his eyes.

"So what are the rules?" Clarisse asked.

"The object of the game is to score points by matching answers and determine how well married couples actually know each other. Each round consists of 10 questions-five for the wives and five for the husbands. For each answer matched correctly the couple is awarded 20-50 points, based on the value of the question. All couples receive the points for each correct answer. Highest score after 3 rounds wins." Mia read as she flipped through the directions.

"Who wants to go first?" Joe asked.

"I will," said Sheila as she straightened out the many pieces of blank computer paper in front of her and opened the lid to her blue sharpie, Sebastian doing the same.

Mia nodded, and picked up the first card, "Which one of your girlfriends does your husband find most attractive?"

Sheila and Sebastian scribbled down their answers. "Done," they said.

"Hold up your cards."

Sheila's card read, "Marie"

Sebastian's card read, "Alison"

"Alison? Her nose is huge!" Sheila squeaked.

"Okay Joe, this one's for you. If you bought your wife a wig, what color would it be?" Clarisse and Joseph scribbled down their answers. After a moment Mia said, "Hold up your cards."

"Brown," Clarisse's card read.

"Pink," Joseph read.

"Pink? Do I look like a rock star to you?"

"No, but you look way hot in pink!" Joseph defended.

"Joseph, you told me that you have always been attracted to brunets- me being an exception." Clarisse said, "And if I were to ever get sick- please don't buy me a pink wig."

Joseph chuckled, "Okay, but I still think you'd look hot with hot pink hair. I may buy you one anyways."

"This on is for Sebastian: What animal does your mother-in-law remind you of."

"An Ape," Sebastian said as he held up his card.

Sheila rolled her eyes, "A squirrel,"

"Grandma's turn. If your husband hired a gorgeous brunette secretary, with huge boobs what would you do?"

"Fire her" Joseph wrote.

"Terminate her," Clarisse scribbled.

"Way to go guys: Fifty points for grandma and Joe, and Zero for Sheila and Sebastian- Sebastian, who initiated your first kiss with Sheila?"

"Me, totally me," Sebastian said as he held up his card.

"Liar!" Sheila squealed, "It was so me!"

"Grandma, if Joe was re-incarnated as a dog, what dog would he be?"

Clarisse bit her lip as she help up her card, "A Mutt,"

"What?" Joseph cried, his card reading "German Sheppard,"

"I thought you liked mutts?" Clarisse asked laughing.

"I do. But I thought you'd say a German Sheppard!"

Clarisse laughed continuously, "In my defense I was thinking a German Sheppard mix."

Mia smiled, "No half credit grandma."

"Joe, what item of clothing does grandma wear, that you cannot stand?"

"Holy bra," Joseph said holding up his answer,

Clarisse shook her head, "My yellow bra," she read.

"What's that story?" Sheila asked laughing.

"I hate yellow, and she has this yellow bra. I hate it, but it's like her favorite bra ever." Joseph said, his wife nodding her head in agreement.

"100 points for grandma and Joe and Sheila and Sebastian are sill at 0. You guys suck. Next question- Sheila, what conversation topic will your husband say, that would kill the mood in bed?"

"My parents coming to visit,"

"Her parents visiting,"

"Finally!" Mia cheered. "Grandma, how old was Joe when he had his first kiss?"

"Oh…" Clarisse smiled, she looked over at her husband and sweetly said, "I love you."

"We know that, what'd you say?" Sebastian asked,

"I just think… Owh…" Clarisse held up her card and the number, "6" was printed nicely in red sharpie.

Laughing, Joseph said, "Who do you think I am.. Why?"

"I don't know… Just joking around," Clarisse giggled.

"What was the answer?" Sheila asked.

Smiling Joseph held up his card. "10, Macy Allen." He said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Sebastian, what does Sheila do that's really irritating?"

"Constantly, constantly, plucking her eye brows,"

Sheila busted into a fit of giggles, holding up her card that read, "Complaining about my weight." Laughing she complained, "Darling, we do suck at this game."

"Joseph, what is the greatest gift that your wife has ever given you?"

"Love,"

"Aww, honey," Clarisse coed as she held up her card which read, "His heart,"

**Author's Note: **Nothing special. Just a little humor and a little fluff.


End file.
